1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure that can minimize kirk effect and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-voltage metal oxide semiconductor (HVMOS) devices have been widely applied in a variety of semiconductor components. Due to the trends of the reduction of sizes of semiconductor components, the size of the channel diffusion region in a HVMOS device is reduced as well. The size reduction of the channel diffusion region results in a narrower channel width, which raises new issues to the devices, such as current leakage, kirk effect, and etc. These issues may cause the HVMOS device fail or malfunction.